


Walk This Way

by MonochromaticMatt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromaticMatt/pseuds/MonochromaticMatt
Summary: Kuroo is a mess. Yamaguchi doesn't seem to mind.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	Walk This Way

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is kind of a disaster but I need to just keep writing until I can put better creative energy into the fic I want to be writing.
> 
> Mostly inspired by Walk of Shame by P!nk.

Kuroo hopped back and forth between his feet. This elevator could not come fast enough. 

A glance at the clock on the lobby wall showed it was 5:46 am. Still. It was at least the third time he'd checked. 

"Oh, um," a quiet voice said behind him, causing him to jump approximately 50 feet in the air, according to his new heart rate as he spun around to face the small, freckled boy behind him. "It's broken."

When Kuroo made eye contact, the boy - or rather, man, as he now realized - very pointedly looked anywhere but down. The deep flush of his cheeks told Kuroo that the man didn't have to look down; he had probably already gotten enough of a look at Kuroo's crimson-colored boxer brief-clad ass and otherwise bare legs upon his approach. His top half wasn't much better, covered by a fitted, but now disheveled, black v-neck that absolutely reeked of alcohol thanks to the full drink Bokuto had spilled directly onto his chest, forcing the fabric to stick awkwardly to his skin in the stickiest spots.

Well, he'd already been spotted. May as well make the most of it now.

Kuroo cracked out the most charming grin he could manage. "I'll just have to substitute the stairs for my morning run then, huh? Will you be joining me?"

The man's eyes widened. Kuroo couldn't quite tell if it was fear or surprise, but he ended up stammering out that yes, he would be taking the stairs too, so he apparently wasn't afraid enough to avoid him at all costs. 

They started ascending the stairs in near silence, save for the mismatched thumping of their feet on the concrete. With a sideways glance, it turned out the man wasn't actually that small. He was probably nearly as tall as Kuroo, and only a bit less muscular, judging by his forearms and curves beneath his skinny jeans. The rest of his torso was covered by a just-too-big sweatshirt with the sleeves rolled up. It was only in the way he was carrying himself that he seemed to shrink down a few sizes.

He also was not very subtle in his continued glances in Kuroo's direction, not that he could be blamed. Yet, with Kuroo watching the man watching him, he saw him close his eyes, set his shoulders back, and take a deep breath. He faced him, then, unzipping his sweatshirt, before pulling it off and pushing the minty fabric at him.

Kuroo couldn't help but gawk - whether at the gesture or at the newly revealed chest under a surprisingly sexy, swoop-neck tank top, he wasn't quite sure.

"You must be freezing," he said by way of explanation when Kuroo didn't seem to be getting the hint.

Kuroo wasn't sure what magical breathing exercise he'd just done, but boy was it working for him. It was like he'd ingested straight confidence throughout his entire body. 

Now standing tall, he matched Kuroo nearly eye-to-eye. His hair was pulled back in a short ponytail, a couple strands framing his face, accentuating the slight roundness left in the cheeks of an otherwise angular face. Freckles highlighted his features like glitter, dancing along his cheekbones, over his shoulders and down his arms. The newly bared skin seemed to glow a healthy, rich tawny brown, despite the unflattering fluorescents of the stairway. His nose scrunched, probably from impatience, as he waited.

"Then won't you be cold?"

The man smirked, and Kuroo shivered. "I'm the one wearing pants."

Sweatshirt feeling now unnecessary, he flushed warm with embarrassment. If he were being honest, though, embarrassment wasn't the only thing making Kuroo feel hot. 

"Thanks," he finally responded, chuckling as he accepted the sweatshirt, pulling it on and relishing in the soft warmth, but also the scent of something alluringly woody with a touch of citrus. "I'm Kuroo Tetsurou," he held out a hand, trying not to grin when the action was returned.

"Yamaguchi Tadashi."

"I'm surprised you haven't asked about...well," he glanced down at himself, figuring the question was clear.

"Did you want me to?"

Kuroo could only shrug because, no, he hadn't really wanted him to ask. But knowing that he wasn't being asked made him feel more open to telling.

"I was supposed to be getting drunk with my friends." He'd perhaps gotten a little too drunk, he explained, before he started dancing with some guy. He'd completely lost track of his friends and, in a moment of horniness, decided to go home with this guy. He honestly couldn't remember most of the night, but he did remember the guy saying - doing? - something that made Kuroo so unbelievably angry that he stormed out of the apartment. It unfortunately wasn't until maybe halfway through his journey home that he sobered up and realized he had no pants, no phone, and no wallet. But he wasn't about to go back in this state, if he even remembered how to find the guy's apartment.

"On the bright side," he grinned, "My hair looks great."

Yamaguchi snorted. "Is that what's trending these days?"

"You mean I don't look sexy in yesterday's clothes?"

"Half of yesterday's clothes," he teased, but Kuroo swore there was a hint of a blush.

They reached the end of the stairs, pushing open the door to the top floor of the building.

Yamaguchi shuffled his feet, casting down his eyes as his shoulders started to fall forward again. The slight pink from moments ago grew deeper as he jerked his thumb towards the door close behind him. "Well, um, this is me. It was nice meeting you."

Cute. 

"I'm down the hall," Kuroo answered without moving, not quite ready to let him go. He was so shy, suddenly, and Kuroo had to hold himself back from hugging him tight, or maybe brushing his thumb over warm cheeks. 

Kuroo jolted as he remembered the sweatshirt. Holding it out to its rightful owner, he already missed its scent and warmth. He didn't want to say goodbye.

"Yamaguchi?"

He met Kuroo's gaze with a start, but he held it. Maybe he wouldn't be ready to let go either.

"I know I look like a hot mess right now, and I'm sure I smell terrible, and this is the absolute worst time to make a move, but what would you say to going on a date with me?"

"A date?" Yamaguchi blinked wide eyes and gave the tiniest gasp.

Kuroo wanted so badly to kiss him. "I promise I'll wear pants if you say yes."

Yamaguchi's surprise morphed into a wide, happy smile, something dangerous glinting in his eyes. "Yes to the date. The pants are still up for discussion."

Laughter bubbled its way up Kuroo's throat. Certainly, this was a discussion Kuroo was excited to have.


End file.
